Half the Charm
by PiikoKitty
Summary: Starfire and Raven have left for a week, and this leaves the guys with the tower to themselves. But strange things are happening and it could result from the mysterious arrival of a young girl, who seems to be connected to them somehow. First fan story!
1. Glimmer

"Goodbye my friends, and make sure you do not finish my macaroni and cheese in the ice box." Starfire calls out, lifting up her heavy bag and making her way towards the outside of the tower. Raven is accompanying her on this one-week trip, at Robin's request.  
  
"You owe me big time when I return from this hell." Raven whispers to Robin, glaring at him for being remotely nice enough to agree to the ridiculous proposal.  
  
"Don't worry Raven. You guys will be fine. Besides, it's not everyday you can go see a concert featuring...ummm...here let me help you with your bag." Robin changes the subject, not wanting to upset Raven and make her change her mind. Him and the guys needed a break from the girls, and it was bad enough he had promised Raven his entire collection of horror movies just to seal the deal. She was a hard bargainer.  
  
"Come Raven, we cannot miss this opportunity. If we do not hurry, we will most certainly not make it on time." Starfire yells out to Raven. Raven gives Robin one final glare before finally taking her bag and exiting the area. Robin smirks to himself, and dashes into the kitchen where Cyborg and Beast Boy are sitting at the table eating Star's macaroni and cheese. As soon as they see Robin enter, they give each other a high five, and continue eating Star's mac and cheese.  
  
"Way to go Robin my man. You finally got the girls out. Now we can party all week long!" Cyborg smiles to himself and gets up to grab some expired milk from the fridge. He sniffs it and makes a gasping, repulsive noise.  
  
"Dude, you look so goofy! Don't you remember that Star is the one that goes out and does the groceries? Looks like you're going to be in trouble for a while." Beast Boy laughs and points at Cyborg, mocking him in anyway to provide some entertainment for himself.  
  
Robin leaves the kitchen, remembering when Star would bring in bags full of groceries filled with all kinds of strange things that turned out to be interesting tasting anyway. He was happy that it was just the guys hanging out, but he had a deep feeling, almost subconscious, that something would go wrong without Star being there. He couldn't really describe this feeling but he knew it was there. Could these be feelings of love? This was a question he would always find himself asking but never knew the answer to. Perhaps in time this feeling would sort out, but Robin couldn't think about that now. He had to hang out with the guys, who had moved to the living room and were playing video games now. He decided he wouldn't think about Star for a while but a thought here and there would pop up every now and then, so he chose to step outside. After all, a breath of fresh air could do wonders for people. He sits on the steps leading to the entrance of the tower, and gazes out into the setting sun.  
  
"Wow, that's a cool sunset. It's so bright and beautiful. Like Star...I mean..." Robin smacks his head lightly to try to get these thoughts out of his head. "What am I saying? It's almost as if...oh man I'm so confused."  
  
He clutches his head and gives it a little shake. He didn't want to think about Starfire but he couldn't help it. She was so innocent, so optimistic. Her bright cheery composure always gave him the comfort of knowing that things would turn out all right. But now she was gone. As Robin stares out at the sunset, he glances at the beach and thinks he notices a figure lying near the shore. He squints a little to confirm his notion, and finds that he is right. He scampers down towards the sandy area, and to his alarm finds a young girl, around his age with hardly any clothes on, unconscious. He gawks at her unintentionally but finally snaps out of his trance, and picks her up in his arms.  
  
"Wow, she's quite light. Well this will make it a lot easier to get her into the tower." Robin thinks to himself, believing her to have been injured as a bystander from some kind of disaster. He couldn't help but notice that he kept staring at her for some reason, and it wasn't hard to guess why. Her long golden blond hair flowed naturally past her shoulders, strands fluttering in the wispy wind; her body seemed to have a natural golden aura that enveloped her; and she had thin strips of white ribbons wrapped around her body. She seemed to have come directly from the sun.  
  
Robin breaks away from his trance again, and heads up to the tower, gently cradling her in his grasp. He bursts through the door, and the alarm causes Cyborg and Beast Boy to look up from their game to see what the commotion is. They are startled to find a beautiful girl in Robin's arms, and they immediately encircle him to get the juicy details, but Robin's face is stern and Cyborg and Beast Boy back away to give Robin some space. Robin strolls to the couch, and softly situates the girl on to it. She still doesn't rouse, so Robin leaves her alone and walks to where Cyborg and Beast Boy are motionlessly gaping at her. It seemed she had an effect on everyone.  
  
"Dude! Where did she come from? She's so hot!" Beast Boy mutters as he prolongs his staring. His eyes don't even blink for some time.  
  
"Yeah Robin, I know I said we would party but I didn't mean this early. You little animal...and here I thought you had feelings for Star but-- " Robin gives Cyborg a nasty glare, and Cyborg quickly shuts his mouth. He then turns his attention back to the girl, staring at her with suspicion. "So then where did you find her?"  
  
"She was down by the beach, probably tried to escape from some kind of disaster, but I haven't been able to ask her yet. She was like that when I first found her."  
  
"Don't you think we should call the police to see if she's been missing for some time?" Cyborg asks, watching Robin's expression at the thought of his idea.  
  
"I think we should just wait until she wakes up. Then I'll consider it." Robin strides up the stairs to his room and closes and locks his bedroom door. He falls on top of his bed and lies on to his side. "Who is this girl, and why do I have such strong feelings for her? It's like I've known her for so long..." He covers his hands on top of his eyes, and slowly falls into a deep sleep. 


	2. Her name was Iris

[Well thanks to some really polite comments, I have decided to continue with the story. Hopefully I wont disappoint you. By the way, no my name doesn't start with a K.]  
  
Robin tosses and turns in his bed, his head is sweating profusely. His mind is stuck in a dream where he is so close to Star's presence but she suddenly disappears, away from his grasp. He calls out her name, desperately trying to search for her but she is gone. Robin opens his sleepy eyes, but shuts them quickly due to the morning glare of the sunlight. He wasn't exactly a morning person. He opens them again but with caution, and observes a girl's face staring directly at him.  
  
"Starfire? Is that you..." He asks sleepily. He rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't stuck in the dream.  
  
"Starfire? Well no..." The girl answers, her voice sounds so soft and pleasing to Robin's ear.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy suddenly race inside the room from out of nowhere with pillows and begin a smack down on Robin's head. The girl just tilts her head in bewilderment, and carefully steps aside to ensure that she isn't accidentally knocked out by the upheaval. Getting aggravated, Robin seizes his own pillow and launches his own smack down to get the two guys off of him. After a couple of minutes, everyone gets tired out, and Cyborg and Beast Boy back away from Robin to give him a chance to record what just happened. They begin laughing at their little joke but quickly stop after seeing Robin's face glow a bright red. They knew he was pissed.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing!?! Do you know what time it is you idiots!!" Robin screams out, forgetting that the girl is standing across from him.  
  
"Yeah, it's one in the afternoon, and our guest has been waiting for you to get your lazy ass out of bed. Now move it!" Cyborg commands in a demanding voice. The girl just giggles at the scene and walks closer to Robin.  
  
No wonder Robin had mistaken her for Star; she was wearing one of Star's purple outfits that seemed a little too big on her, but she was using one of her ribbons as a sort of belt to keep the skirt up. She smiles sweetly at Robin, making him blush but he swiftly tries to cover it up. She reminded him so much of Star. At Cyborg's signal, Beast Boy grabs her hand and takes her downstairs, where the loud noise of racecars can be heard from the room.  
  
"We found out her name is Iris, and she must have amnesia or something because she couldn't even remember how to eat. Man did Beast Boy make a huge mess trying to teach her how. Anyway, what are we going to do with her Robin?" Cyborg has a tint of stress in his tone, and Robin picks it up.  
  
"Iris huh? That's a beautiful name for her..." Robin aimlessly continues with more rambling, until Cyborg interrupts. "Dude, snap out of it. Remember when I said we should call the police to find out anything about her? Guess what? There haven't been any reports recently of a lost teen girl, and no incidents of any major destructions lately."  
  
"So what's your point Cyborg?" Robin gives him a strange look like he's been drinking too much coca cola late at night.  
  
"My point is wonder boy that it's like she fell out of the sky. There aren't any traces of her history, and it doesn't help that she can't remember anything. We can't baby-sit her forever Robin, you know that."  
  
"Don't worry Cyborg, I'm sure she'll gain her memory back soon and when she does, then we'll have nothing to worry about. In the mean time, we're the only people she knows. We can't turn our backs on her." Robin leaves the room, and proceeds to the living room where it appears that Beast Boy is trying to teach Iris how to play video games, though it doesn't look as if she's improved.  
  
"Hey there Iris. That's a pretty name. Do you have a last name that goes with that?" Robin asks, trying to collect as much information on her as possible.  
  
"Last name?" Iris gently sets her controller down. "I only have one name, Iris. The name given to me by God."  
  
"Oh so you're a Catholic? Or maybe a Christian?" Iris gives him confused looks so he asks her a different set of questions. "So, where did you come from?"  
  
"From God." She quickly responds. She gives him another sweet smile.  
  
"Yes, well I mean are you from around here?"  
  
"Nope. I come from a far far away place. It's peaceful and serene, and it feels like it's spring all the time."  
  
"Oh I see. Florida maybe?" She gives him another confused look so he stops the questions all together. She picks up her controller and continues playing the game. Robin watches her closely as she suddenly improves incredibly. He doesn't realize it but deep down, he is growing more and more attached to this sweet mysterious girl.  
  
[I know, a little boring but I have to build the story up. Don't worry, I promise in the next chapters there will be more action. In the meantime give me nice reviews if you want me to continue.] 


	3. Unfolding of a secret

Iris is sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with her long strands of hair, while humming a pretty tune to herself. Meanwhile, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin are discussing the matter of identifying Iris's past in the kitchen, but Beast Boy decides to leave the conversation and join Iris on the floor. He didn't care if she couldn't remember some things about herself. He liked her for who she was. She was caring, sweet, innocent, and she always had an obsession with giving people hugs, which Beast Boy liked a lot. Today though, he had a plan of getting maybe more than just hugs from her. He decided to entice her with a form of a kitty, since she was so fond of animals. He planned to use his cat like charm to win her over. Boy was that a mistake.  
  
"Hey Iris, what song are you humming?" He inches closer towards her, but she just smiles and grabs some ribbons from her pocket to try to decorate her hair with.  
  
"It's a song I learned a long time ago, it's my favorite...oops." She accidentally drops one of her ribbons on to the floor, and Beast Boy calmly picks it up.  
  
"Here let me help you." He states kindly, and uses the ribbon to braid her hair. He finishes the end with a nice bow tie, and he backs up blushing a little.  
  
"Thank you Beast Boy. You are not as annoying as the other people here say you are. You are a good person."  
  
This makes Beast Boy blush even more, and he watches her admire the braid he has accomplished. He gazes at her eyes, which were of a sparkly blue color, like on a clear summer day. She looks up for a moment and notices that Beast Boy is still staring at her. She gives him a mystified look, and he immediately stops and looks down at the floor; but she only giggles, thinking to herself that that's just what young boys at their age do. Beast Boy then glances up, ready to initiate his plan.  
  
"Hey Iris, wanna see something cool?" He transforms into a cuddly cute cat, and Iris looks intently at him for a few seconds before emitting a loud pitch squealing noise, and then clutching him for dear life.  
  
"Aww, you are so cute! You are so light and fluffy!" She cuddles him, and strokes his fur, always being careful to be gentle with him since he shrunk to such a much smaller size than usual. Beast Boy just purrs contently, and enjoys his special treatment.  
  
"Man, this is the life. I could do this forever." He thinks to himself, stretching out on her lap, and turning on to his back. She pats his stomach, and he purrs louder, thinking how jealous the other guys would be if they saw him like this. Suddenly, Iris gets up and Beast Boy's head gets smacked on to the floor.  
  
"What's the deal?? Ow, my bleeping head is throbbing!" He thinks to himself, clasping his head with his paws, and whimpering noisily. He scans the room for Iris but she is nowhere to be found. Suddenly she returns from upstairs, but with a huge basket of cat accessories.  
  
"Oh no. You've got to be kidding me..." Beast Boy cowers timidly as Iris sets the basket next to them, and plops some stuff out of it. He senses that this will not be pretty.  
  
"Here we go Beast Boy, I've got all sorts of things for us to play with. Lets see, there's a brush, some baby clothes, and I think I saw a baby carriage in the storage room upstairs somewhere..."  
  
"Nooooo...!!" Beast Boy desperately tries to escape, but Iris grabs him and clutches on to him tightly. He was doomed.  
  
"But lets start off with these!" She chooses one of her ribbons from a crumple and ties it around Beast Boy's neck. "You look so adorable!" She giggles, and continues her search through the basket. Beast Boy sits helplessly in her arms, and just when he thinks it can't get any worse, it does.  
  
"Hey! Check out the little baby doll! Doesn't he just look so precious with that ribbon?" Robin and Cyborg laugh hysterically as they depart from the kitchen. They point and mock at him, holding their sides from the wonderful pain of too much laughter.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Beast Boy attempts to transform back but finds himself still in the form of a cat. "What the heck? I can't transform! I can't stay like this forever! Nooooo...!!"  
  
"Stop goofing man. You wanted the attention, well now you got it." Cyborg slowly starts composing himself, but he makes a few cracks every now and then at Beast Boy.  
  
"Dude I'm serious, I can't transform back!" Robin notices how serious Beast Boy's face is, and ceases his laughter.  
  
"Iris, maybe you should let go of Beast Boy so that he can be calm enough to transform back."  
  
Robin's tone is serious so Iris does what she's told, and her grasp on Beast Boy loosens. Thankful to be out of her death grip, Beast Boy again attempts to try and transform back into his human state, but still finds himself stuck as a cat. He starts panicking and running around the room, making everyone else uncomfortable. Something like this had never occurred before.  
  
"Is this bad?" Iris asks the guys, who have solemn expressions written all over their faces. Their depressing attitudes make her eyes tear up, but she quickly wipes them away. "Don't worry guys, leave all this up to me!"  
  
Robin and Cyborg exchange confused glances with each other, wondering what she could be up to. Iris catches the frightened Beast Boy, and gently carries him into the kitchen, where she sets him down on the table. His eyes start shifting suspiciously; the trauma has weakened his state of mind. She stands in front of Beast Boy and hums her song for him, to calm him down. His eyes start to doze off and he falls into a light sleep. Iris then holds her hands over his body, and a golden aura begins to emerge out of her body and into her hands. She appears to be floating, and her hair is being wisped about by an unidentified source of wind. While using the aura and singing her song, Beast Boy slowly begins to turn into his human form, and Robin and Cyborg stare at her with dropped jaws. They couldn't believe it; their mystery guest had the power of heal! Unknown to them though, a mysterious figure is watching the scene too through the window, but doesn't appear too surprised about the event.  
  
"Perfect, the time is now almost here..."  
  
[Cliffhanger! I know, but it makes the story more interesting with them. Keep checking back to find out the real origins of Iris and this mysterious figure.] 


End file.
